Fluttershy Volunteers To Help At The Preserve Park
by danparker
Summary: An Equestria Girls story. For one week, Fluttershy and Cheerilee are going to a preserve park to help the rangers out.


Fluttershy Volunteers To Help At The Preserve Park

On one sunny day, in the other world, Fluttershy is packing up some things, getting ready to go. "She's actually packing up less things for herself and more medical things like bandages, animal food and medicine for animals. "There we go," Fluttershy said, "Being extra prepared never hurts anyone."

Today, Fluttershy is going to a preserved forest park to help the rangers who work there with the animals who lives in the surrounding forest. "Ok," Fluttershy said as she packed her last things, "I'm all set and ready to go."

Angel, Fluttershy's pet rabbit, watched her finishing up packing her things. "Last week, I promised Cheerilee to help her with the nature preserve park at Barrington's National Park," Fluttershy told Angel, "And I'll be gone all week. But don't worry. You can come with me if you want. I got all the things you need with me."

Angel was excited as Fluttershy opened her backpack and Angel jumped inside.

"Now, I am ready to go," Fluttershy said as she heard a knock at her front door. "That must be Cheerilee," Fluttershy thought to herself. She opened the door to see that it is Cheerilee. "Good morning, Cheerilee," Fluttershy said.

"Morning," Cheerilee said with a smile, "Well, today is our day. Are you ready to go?" "Yes," Fluttershy answered happily, "I'm ready." "Then let's get going!" Cheerilee said with a smile. First, they loaded many of the things that Fluttershy is going to take into Cheerilee's van.

"Loaded up," Cheerilee said at last. "Thanks for helping," Fluttershy said, "Not me, but for the animals whom we are going to meet." "Yes," Cheerilee, "I know. You got a lot of stuff. Now we're ready." "Ok," Fluttershy said, "Now we can hit the road."

"You got that right," Cheerilee said. So with that said, they both got into Cheerilee's van and drove off. "You must be excited, Fluttershy," Cheerilee said. "Yes," Fluttershy said, "I am. I can't wait to see all the animals who lives in the forest. Taking good care of them. Feeding them. Nurturing them."

"All right," Cheerilee said, "I get the idea. And yow!" Cheerilee changed lanes sharply. "Oh my," Fluttershy said, feeling shaken. "Oh, just dodging some delinquent road hazard who is incapable of staying in his lane," Cheerilee said. "Yes," Fluttershy said.

Soon, they both arrived at the preserved forest without anything else going wrong. "That's a nice time," Cheerilee said as she parked her van. "Well," Fluttershy said, "We are going to have fun here." "Right," Cheerilee agreed. "Oh one thing, first," Fluttershy said.

First, she let Angel out of her backpack. "Go out and get some fresh air," Fluttershy said to Angel, "But stay close." As Angel hopped out, Fluttershy pulled out something else from another bag. "What are those?" Cheerilee asked. Fluttershy got out what appears to be ranger uniforms.

"Oh, these are ranger outfits that Rarity had made for us," Fluttershy answered. "I see," Cheerilee said, "So that's why your friend wanted to measure my body." "Now let's put them on," Fluttershy said, "For my friend." "If you say so, Fluttershy," Cheerilee said, "We've got time." So they went in the van and put on the uniforms.

A few minutes later, both Fluttershy and Cheerilee came out of the van, now wearing the ranger uniforms that Rarity has made for them, consisting on red pants, brown boots, red short-sleeve shirts, green headbands and white gloves. "Glad it fits me," Cheerilee said.

"Me too," Fluttershy said, "We're ready. Okay, Angel bunny. Time to go." Angel responded and hopped on over to Fluttershy. "I see you've brought your pet rabbit," Cheerilee said.

"Yes," Fluttershy said, holding Fluttershy, "I couldn't leave him at home all by himself." "Well," Cheerilee said, "If you say so. Now come on, let's go meet up with the leaders." "Right," Fluttershy said.

Soon, they both met the leaders of the forest park. "We're here," Cheerilee called out. They met up with a man and a woman. "Why hello," the woman said, "I see that you're here to help us." "Yes," Fluttershy said.

The man took a look at both Cheerilee and Fluttershy. "And I see you two are dressed properly for the job," the man said with a chuckle, "Really." "It's a gift from a friend," Fluttershy said. "Well, anyway," the man said, "My name is Byron and this is my wife, Tree Hugger."

"Hello," the woman said with a smile, "Glad to see you here today." "Oh, thank you," Fluttershy said, "You know, we'll be here all week." "Right," Cheerilee said. "Yes," Tree Hugger said. "So," Byron said, "We shall get started soon." "Ok," Cheerilee said.

"We're ready," Fluttershy said. Day one started when Fluttershy, Cheerilee and Angel arrived at the preserve park. They already did. That afternoon, both Cheerilee and Flutershy got their room prepared for the week. "This is going to be so much fun," said Fluttershy, "Taking care of all the animals." "You're the master," said Cheerilee, "Glad I didn't bring my makeup kit."

"Ok," said Fluttershy, "We don't need that." "Well," said Cheerilee excitedly, "Let's get started." "Right," said Fluttershy.

After they've finished unpacking, for the rest of the day, Fluttershy, Cheerilee, Byron and Tree Hugger checked all of the animals' health. At this time, their health's were in good condition. "There we go, Mr. Chipmunk," Fluttershy said to a little chipmunk. "Hope that chipmunk isn't part of a band. Then again, I could be wrong."

Day 2. Their first job of the day is to feed all the local forest animals. "Animals need extra nutrition," said Fluttershy as she fed a pregnant deer, "Especially those who are ready to give birth." "I know," said Cheerilee as she fed a woodpecker, "Ok, eat the food. Please don't peck my hand."

"Don't worry, Cheerilee," said Fluttershy, "It won't. Now eat up, soon-to-be-a-mother deer." "That's good thinking, Fluttershy," said Tree Hugger, "Radical!" "Ok," said Byron. "Don't worry, every critter," said Fluttershy, "I'll take good care of you."

"Ok," said Cheerilee, only to have the woodpecker to start pecking at her hair. "Uh oh," said Fluttershy. "Hey, stop!" Cheerilee cried, "Leave my hair alone! Stop it! There's no food in there for you."

"Oh well," said Byron, "Another greedy woodpecker. I'll take care of it." Just then, Angle hopped towards Fluttershy. "You'll get your share, too, Angel," Fluttershy told the pet rabbit, only for Angel to show Fluttershy a picture. "Oh my," said Fluttershy, "I'll see what I can do for you." The rest of the day had gone on like normal.

Day 3. "We must keep the deer antlers in good condition," said Fluttershy, "Otherwise, they might get hurt." "You got that right," said Cheerilee, "Please don't tackle me."

"Including the moose's," Fluttershy continued. Cheerilee wasn't so sure about that as she watched Byron getting tossed around by one moose. "Maybe this moose doesn't like me!" Byron screamed. "Hold on!" Tree Hugger called out, "I'll tame the beast!" "Oh brother," Cheerilee thought to herself.

Day 4. Fluttershy, Cheerilee, Byron and Tree Hugger were helping the animals, only to have an angry gorilla going berserk. "We've got to be extra careful!" Cheerille cried as the angry gorilla threw rocks in all directions, "We're getting another mad King Kong!"

"Ok," Fluttershy said, "Calm down, Mr. Gorilla." The gorilla continued to roar angrily. "Well!" Fluttershy said sternly, "Is that anyway to behave?" "Well," said Byron, "Not really, so I can tell this is going to go all right. AHHH!" Byron was too late to notice a large rock had been flung towards him and it struck him in the head.

"Maybe later," Byron said in a dizzy voice and then he fainted. "Byron!" Tree Hugger exclaimed, "Are you all right?" "Ok," Fluttershy said severely, "You've been a bad boy, you need to learn to behave!" Eventually, Fluttershy tamed the mad gorilla by giving it a big hug. The angry gorilla finally settled down.

"There, there," Fluttershy said in a soothing voice, "No need to get angry. You were just having a bad day. Take it easy now, Mr. Gorilla." Finally, Fluttershy had the gorilla calmed down. "Good work, Fluttershy," Byron said dizzyingly, "Or who are you?"

He then fainted. "Oh my," Fluttershy said. The rest of the day gone on like normal, even if Byron had passed out.

Day 5. The four were boating on a small river. "Let's keep the rivers and lakes cleaned," said Fluttershy. "Oh yes," Cheerilee said as she picked up a dirty diaper with her gaff, "Ew, gross." "I can't believe some people," Fluttershy said to herself.

"Good job, Fluttershy and Cheerilee," Byron called out, "Hopefully, I won't find any drums." "Byron!" Tree Hugger scolded. "What?" Byron answered, "I've seen it in a cartoon once." "Oh," Tree Hugger groaned.

"Don't worry," said Fluttershy, "We won't find any of those here." Then Cheerilee picked up something revolting with her gaff. "What is that?!" Cheerilee asked in a loud voice.

Day 6. On this day, everyone was on a poacher hunt. "Keep an eye out for poachers," Cheerilee told Fluttershy. "I will," Fluttershy replied. "We can't let those vengeful hooligans run amuck," Cheerilee said.

"I know," Fluttershy replied, "And Angle bunny, I'm not going to let them hurt you." Angele pouted in response. Soon, they heard a loud crashing sound. "Over there!" Fluttershy exclaimed. Everyone went to see what it was.

Sure enough, it was a group of poachers trapped in their own trap. "Bother!" one poacher said. "Well, glad it's not a booby trap," sad Byron. "You deserve this, you big bullies!" Fluttershy said in a harsh tone, well, not harsh at all, but almost close to being harsh, "Picking on little creature!"

"Thanks for looking out for these creeps," Byron said, "We'll hand them over to the police." "That's good," said Fluttershy. And so, it was done. Fluttershy felt really happy.

After the poachers were arrested the day returned to normal for everyone. "This is a wonderful feeling," Fluttershy said. "I can hardly agree," said Cheerilee, "Glad those poachers never got a chance to harm me."

On the last day of the week. It was time for Fluttershy and Cheerilee to return to their home. "Thank you for helping us," Tree Hugger said to the two. "It was quite a blast having you all here," said Byron. "Glad to be here," said Fluttershy, "I've had a lot of fun." "Me too," said Cheerilee, "Well, I try."

"You did," said Byron, "Thanks. We wish you two good luck on your return trip home." "Thank you," said Cheerilee. "Didn't you have a good time, Angel bunny?" Fluttershy asked her pet rabbit. Angel nodded to say 'yes'.

"Good bye," Tree Hugger and Byron said as Fluttershy and Cheerilee jumped into their van and drove off. "Bye!" Fluttershy and Cheerilee said one last time before they were gone. "They are nice people," said Byron. "Yes, my love," Tree Hugger replied.

In the van, both Cheerilee and Fluttershy felt happy. "Thank you for helping me," Cheerilee said. "You're welcome," Fluttershy said, "Glad to be of help."

That's when a tire on the van blew out. "Oh, bother!" Cheerilee groaned. "Don't worry," Fluttershy said, "I can fix this." "All right," Cheerilee agreed. And so Angel agreed.


End file.
